The Misadventure of the Misinformed Mage Bella
by 4421marr
Summary: Witch-in-Training Bella and her 'family' must stay with a group of vampires for 1 year, to take thier final test. What will hapen now? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. AU and OOC DON"T LIKE DON"T READ. Oh yeah, and it's MMMB for short!
1. Mythical Mage Bella

Well, the first chapter was way longer, but I decided it was _too_ long and cut it in half. So chapter 2 will be out soon. Please Read and Review. I'll give you virtual cookies!

Description: Bella Swan is a 17 (in Witch years) year old mage, training for the Final Test, which will welcome her as an adult to the Magic World. But to even take it, her and her 'family' have to live with a group of Vampires! Throw in some romance , a love-sick werewolf, and contrasting royalty and you have an adventure that will keep you laughing! OOC and AU. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own this? I don't. I only own a few OC's. All the other characters and all that go to It's rightful owner.

* * *

The light shined from the window, temporarily blinding my sleep filled eyes. White spots dotted my vision.

"BELLA!!" Jocelyn called from downstairs.

I smiled to myself, hoping that she found the little surprise I left her.

Hi! You probably know by now that my name is Bella. Bella Swan. What you probably don't know is that I am a witch. Well right now I'm a mage, which is sort-of like a witch in training.

I am currently 17, 117 in human years. I have waist-length mahogany hair, and my 'father' says I "beautiful chocolate-brown eyes". Despite living in Los Angeles, California, I have a forever pale complexion. Like most mages my age, I live in a 'clans'. Clans are a group of mages who study under the guide of two or more Witches, or Wizards. We also have covers so that regular humans don't freak out and try to burn us at a stake, or dissect us and run test.

So I am in the Spiro clan, under the guidance of the famous wizard Lidan Estavener, who's cover is Lindan Swan, an extraordinary lawyer , and the single father of 5 adopted kids.

Those kids, in order of age are: Jocelyn who is 19, Jared, who is also 19, Karston ,who is 18, Lillian, who is also 18, and then there's me, Bella who, you already know, is 17. Because I am technically the youngest, even in witch years, they all treat me like a little kid. Seriously, it's like they act like I am 7 instead of 17.

Anyway, because of Linden's well paying job, and Karston's ability to see the future, which comes in handy for lottery numbers and game shows like 'Deal or no Deal, we live in a big white house right outside of town. It has four floors and some number of rooms that I gave up trying to count long time ago. Because of a spell cast by a witch on this house some two hundred-thousand years ago, it sort of has a mind of it's own. Like it can move around a lot. Since it is a good house that can come in handy. Like how once Jocelyn went through one of her 'phases' and convinced us to conserve energy by not turning on the lights after 8:00, and because of my intense clumsiness, I would have killed myself when trying to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. But thankfully, Betsy, as we named her, shifted the bathroom right next to my room.

Wow I trailed of didn't I? Well anyway, My room is on the top floor, right across the hall from Linden.

Jared and Jocelyn are on the next floor, followed by Karston and Lillian on the next.

My room is fairly big, with a King-Sized bed in the corner, with dark red and purple sheets. The headboard is dark, and matches my sheet. In the other corner is my computer and desk, right next to my bathroom door. The walls were painted white, and the thick carpet was wine red. My walk in closet was to my left, overflowing with the clothes Jocelyn brought me every time she went to the mall. Clothes I almost never wore. Other than that it was fairly empty, and pretty neat if I do say so to myself. Besides _Wuthering Heights,_ my favorite book thrown on the floor, and give-or-take a few stray shoes, there wasn't that much on my floor.

"BELLA!!" Jocelyn screamed again. Still smiling, I jumped to the floor, and slid into my bunny slippers ,my knee length blue nightgown rubbing against my skin. I skipped down the stairs to the third floor, and entered the open door into Jocelyn's room.

There was only one word that was perfect to describe Jocelyn: Gorgeous. She is tall like a supermodel, and had legs that go on for miles. With long black hair that goes down to the middle of her back, and jade green eyes, she makes most girls lose their confidence when she walks into the room. And to top it off, she has perfect ivory skin, and full, kissable lips.

She was on the bed ,her always perfect hair falling over her shoulder in waves. In her hand was a tiny black box with a white card on top that clearly has these words in fancy script: From Bella to the best sis in the world. Happy B-Day!.

In the box, Bella knew, was a gold chain with a large sapphire on it.

At her entrance, Jocelyn jumped off the bed and gave Bella a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I didn't know you saw me looking at this in the store window the last time we went to the mall!".

The weather that was previously sunny now went to rain, then hail, snow, then finally went back to being sunny.

"Control your emotions there, girl. People a re going to suspect something when it starts snowing in June." I said.

Jocelyn has the power of controlling weather. Sometimes when her emotions are unstable it can get a bit difficult to cover up things like this.

"Oops. Sorry" she said, suddenly looking sheepish.

"WHERE'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL?". Jared's loud, booming voice startled us both, causing it to start pouring outside. Jocelyn blushed madly, and was about to say the incantation o redo what she has done, but I stopped her.

"Forget it. Let's get downstairs before Jared goes and starts breaking things".

We ran down the stairs and to the kitchen, where everyone was seated around the large dining table, a small pile of gifts in the corner, and a huge birthday cake in the middle.

Jared smiled as he saw us approached, his white teeth a contrast from his deep tan. He had sandy blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. He was sort of muscle-ly, and was a total surfer. He also had the power to run super fast and have in human strength, something was in common with another race that was supposed to be only mythical.

_Vampires_. I mentally shuddered at the sound of their name. They were enemies to most Witches and Wizards; we just didn't mix.

"Happy birthday" said the gentle voice of Lindan. His brown hair was complimented by his grey eyes and, like me, he also had pale skin. Lindan was one of the most powerful Wizards of all time, and rescued me when I was just a baby.

Vampires had raided my house and killed my parents, about to come after me when Lindan momentarily stunned them and whisked me off to safety. That's how he got everyone else, except in different situations. He adopted all of us, so unlike most mages, he was actually our father, and even when our training was completed, we could still stay with him.

Karston and Lillian both have red hair and brown eyes, and probably are related. We are not entirely sure, but they look a lot alike and Lillian was found in an area near to Karston. Karston has the ability to see the future and Lillian can read people's minds.

Oh, yeah! I forgot to say what I can do. I have power over the 4 elements. For example, right now I could make a mini tornado in my hand, form a small ball of water and float it over to the table, set Jared's pants on fire, and can help speed up the growth of the flower seed in the pot near the window.

Anyway, Karston and Lillian both smiled at Jocelyn, and Lillian gave her a small wave. I sat down and put on a fake pout.

"Wow. Just because it is the day she was born, I don't even get a single Hi" I complained.

They all laughed, and Lindan chuckled.

"Hello, Bella" he said, a grin still on his face.

"Hey, dad" I replied back, before pulling myself closer to the table.

And you're probably wondering how we know the day she was born. Magic, remember?

Then, the doors opened and our maid, Josephine, came in with a plate of hot cakes, wearing a broad smile.

Jared pumped his fist into the air and exclaimed" Yeah! We're eatin' good today!".

* * *

It was now 5 o'clock, and I was lying on the window seat in the living room. I was watching the rain falling down, making patterns in a puddle on the street. It was one of those rare days when Lindan had a day off, and he was currently in his study, doing whatever he does in there. Everyone else was spread all out do the house doing whatever they have to do.

So, yes. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was bored. I could admit it. I was utterly bored.

Then, at that moment, Jocelyn ran down the stairs to my rescue. "Bella! Let's go to the mall!".

Under normal circumstances I would have said no, but this time was different. I nodded my reply and Jocelyn jumped with joy, before grabbing my arm and pulling me all the way down to her new birthday present: A shiny new, blue Porsche.

I just shook my head in disappointment. We are not supposed to draw attention to ourselves. People are going to notice we age _way_ slower then humans. Yes unlike _them_ we do age, only way slower.

She pushed me in the pasenger seat and skipped over to the other side of the car, trowing the door open and plopping down into her seat.

"We can't stay out to long. We have lessons today, and you know how Lindan gets when we are late." I reminded her. Lessons is when Lindan will teach us new spells that are for her level. Thanks to his teaching, we are all on Advanced. Lessons are on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday.

Also, thanks o his _amazing_ teaching skills, we also know how to fly. And no, we don't fly on brooms. That's just a stereotype. We do it by ourselves. It's rather hard, and even some full grown Witches and Wizards can't do it.

"I know, I know, lil' sis. Don't sweat it, we'll be back in plenty of time." Jocelyn reassured me.

She then revved the engine and drove don the familiar road to Del Almo Fashion Center.

* * *

We were now in J.C. Penny, Jocelyn trying on a small black dress, and me picking out new jeans. A few guys who were apparently waiting for their girlfriends caught sight of Jocelyn and started staring at her. I even laughed when one started drooling. Luckily, they got themselves together.

Though a group of guys who were more daring approached us a few minuets later. They were really ugly if you ask me.

" Hey ,girls" the leader said, leaning against a rack of clothes to attempt to be cool. I silently sent a gust of wind at it so it slid a few feet away, causing the guy to fall flat on his butt. Jocelyn stifled a laugh and tried to make it appear as a cough, but I caught her.

The guy stood up and dusted himself off, muttering a string of curses under his breath. From the look in his eyes, I could tell he would be trouble.

" It's been a pleasure guys" I said, taking Jocelyn's hand in mine" but we really have to get going." with that I walked quickly in the other direction, practically dragging Jocelyn with me.

"Hey, wait!" the guy called out, before I sent a strong gust of wind towards his back. Startled, he fell flat on his face. Using that distraction, Jocelyn and I fled the scene.

Soon we were on the other side of the store, Jocelyn at the cash register, Credit Card in hand. I eyed the rather large pile of clothing that was being brought.

"What's up with all the clothes?" I asked warily.

Sadly, my fears were answered." Don't look like that. Half of it is for you.

I sighed in defeat, knowing that wherever this argument was going, I wasn't going to win. She handed the drooling cashier her card and looked at her watch.

"I think we should get going. Lessons start in a hour."

After paying we walked back to the car, each of us holding two bags. I saw she was wearing the necklace I gave her, and secretly smiled to myself. After placing the bags in the trunk, we settled down and Jocelyn revved the engine. Keeping my eyes on the window, I watched the rain falling down from the sky.

* * *

Thanks to Jocelyn's crazy driving we arrived at the house in 30 minuets. I walked up the steps, bags in hands, and lightly kicked the door open. Betsy must've unlocked the door when she saw us coming.

"Is that you, Bella" a voice called from the direction of the living room.

"Yeah, Dad" I called back. Lillian's head poked around the corner as Jocelyn was closing the door behind her.

"Hurry," she called in her soft, whispery voice "Father has an announcement to make".

That was odd. Dad didn't usually have something to say during lessons, unless it was a warning for a particularly dangerous spell.

When we walked into the room, we could tell something was wrong. Our chairs were set in a circle, dad standing in the middle, while everybody sat around him. He was sweating and his forehead was creased with what seemed to be worry. And then there was the tension. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

'What's the matter" I asked, the fear in my voice evident even to my own ears. Dad motioned to two empty chairs, and we understood that he wanted us to sit down. When we did he cleared his voice and began to speak.

"As you all know, soon you will be sent to take your final test, a test that if passed will officially welcome you to the Magic World as an adult. You will then be recognized as full Witches and Wizards." he took a deep breath before starting again" What you don't know is that there is a part of your training that I have been putting off for quite some time now. It is required for you all to spend one year with a randomly selected group of- well- _Vampires_." he finished this last word in a whisper, but he knows we heard him. I gasped, and everyone else froze.

Dad continued on." This is vital to your education, and without it you won't be able to take your final test. Now you all have been assigned to the Cullens. Luckily they are 'vegetarians'. You all have to leave in a week, I'm afraid." Lindan took of his glasses and rubbed them on his shirt.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare transportation. By the way, they live in Forks, Washington. It's a bit rainy. Tomorrow I will give you some more information to help prepare you better. Lessons are canceled for today, and I suppose you all should get to bed now" he said, before hastily exiting out the door.

It was silent for a few minuets before Lillian spoke .

"That's why he kept thinking about _Good Morning America_ around me".

We all turned to Karston who was staring blankly at the floor. He noticed our tares and looked at us, a bewildered look in his eyes.

"What? Don't look at me. I didn't' see squat. You know Dad can block himself out of my visions."

I huffed and plopped down in a chair. I can't believe this. We were going to have to spend a year with _them. _I visibly shuddered at the thought. A year with cold, sic kingly -sweet- smelling, supposedly 'beautiful', blood-sucking _Vampires. This was going to be terrible._

"Bella?" asked Lillian.

"What" I said, snapping back to reality.

"You were really spaced out for a moment" said Karston.

"Sorry" I mumbled "You know how I feel about them".

Jocelyn sat down next to me, and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"This must be hard for you," she started " but we all have to go through this. Now, please don't blame dad ,guys. He was trying to push this of for the longest. But if we want to finish our final test, this is vital."

I sighed, realizing my defeat. I nodded at Jocelyn and began to speak.

"I suppose so. Well, we better start packing."

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Read and Review and the next will come out quicker!


	2. My personal Hell

Well, 4 comments! Like I always say anything is better than nothing. Cookies to Lindsey ,,iLoveTaylorAndConverse ,futurecullen26, and xEmmaxSophiex! Please Read and Review!

Description: Bella Swan is a 17 (in Witch years) year old mage, training for the Final Test, which will welcome her as an adult to the Magic World. But to even take it, her and her 'family' have to live with a group of Vampires! Throw in some romance , a love-sick werewolf, and contrasting royalty and you have an adventure that will keep you laughing! OOC and AU. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own this? I don't. I only own a few OC's. All the other characters and all that go to It's rightful owner.

* * *

That night, as I lied in by bed, I thought up a list of what could go wrong. I have only been at it for fifteen minuets and had already came up with 75. I shuddered at the thought of having to spend a whole year with _them_. Even the thought of it was agonizing. And that night, as I complained to myself, I didn't realize me slipping into the world of Dreams, lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain outside.

* * *

"Bella."I felt the strange sensation of someone gently shaking me.

"Bella, get up _now"._

My eyes flew open, and in my confusion I managed to somehow fall off of bed and land face first on the floor. Lillian's bell-like laugh filled the room.

"Gosh Bella. You_ are_ clumsy" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I grumbled, sitting up and rubbing my now sore nose "You fall flat on your face at 5 o'clock in the morning, and see who's going to be laughing then".

Lillian started laughing again.

"Bella, it's 7 am".

"Really?"

"Yes, look at your clock."

She was right. I groggily stood up, still a little dizzy from being so abruptly woken.

"Go get showered and dressed. Breakfast will be ready in a few. You should hurry before Jared eats everything".

With that she left the room, closing the door behind her. I plopped down on my bed and sighed. 6 more days before I lave to go to my very own personal Hell. Lindan had warned us that these next few days would be full of us studying the history and traits of Vampires. I sighed as I stood up, and walked over to my dresser to pick my clothes for today.

After much deciding, I decided to pick a black T-shirt and some jeans. Carrying them, I walked over to the bathroom door. Setting them on the sink, I began to undress. I suppose much of my body was average. Nothing special. At least not to _me_, it was.

I picked up my toiletries bag, double checking to make sure my freesia body wash and strawberry shampoo was in there.

I stepped into the shower and closed the door behind me. Turing on the water, I yelped as a blast of freezing water hit me. I quickly turned the other knob on, and sighed in relief when the hot water hit my tense muscles. It felt so good that I would have stayed in there for hours if Jocelyn didn't start pounding on my door.

"COME OUT, BELLA! JARED IS ABOUT TO EAT EVERYTHING!" she screamed

I sighed and turned of the water. She really wasn't kidding. Once I woke up late and found Jared scarfing down my plate. That day I went hungry. My stomach rumbled just thinking about.

I dried of and got dressed quickly. I slipped into my bunny slippers and walked downstairs. Before I even walked in, the smell of eggs and bacon washed over me.

I walked in to see Jared eating like it was going out of style. No surprise there. Luckily it was his own plate he was eating. Mine was at my place on the table, still hot. Everyone else was still eating.

"Morning" I said, sitting down.

They all nodded and dad gave me a cheerful good morning. Jared was still too busy stuffing is face.

I picked up a piece of bacon and began nibbling on it. I wasn't really that hungry. I was still worried about the whole Vampire situation. I sighed, hoping that my feelings would soon prove to be over exaggerated but I still had that nagging that the worst of my fears haven't even begun.

* * *

3 hours later found me and the rest of my family sitting on the floor in a circle, Lindan in the middle, learning the history of Vampires.

"The race of Vampires are ruled by The Three Kings of the Volturi, who are sort-of like our Imperial" Lindan began.

By the way, the 'Imperial' are a group of the five most powerful Witches and Wizards who rule over us. Lindan used to be an Imperial, but retired a long time ago.

I hadn't realized I zoned out until I heard him on an entirely different subject.

"Vampires eyes darken when they are hungry. While we are on the topic of eye color, I should point out that you can determine a Vampire's diet by their eye color. If their eye color is red, then they feast on human blood. If sort of a golden color, they feast on animals, like the family you will be staying with. Vampires are known to be extremely agile and strong to the point of being some sort of a God to some people. This is also strengthen by the fact that most Vampires are extremely beautiful. Besides their basic abilities, some have special abilities, such as telepathy, the ability to see the future, and many others. Do you all understand this?" he asked.

We all nodded our heads, and h continued with his lesson.

* * *

Finally the day I have been dreading was here.

It was Saturday again, but the sun was shining brightly. I was sitting on one of my larger suitcases in the hallway, Jocelyn sitting on hers across from me. In her hand was a book she had been reading intently for the last hour. For the first time I noticed the title and stared at her, mouth agape.

"What?" she asked when she noticed my stare.

I smirked and asked "_Harry Potter_? Seriously?"

She stuck her tongue out at me playfully, and went back into the 'Potter Universe'.

"Girls!" Lindan called from his study. Jocelyn and I stood up, and I dusted myself off. We took the familiar path to Lindan's office/study.

It was a large room that contained his desk, his computer, and many, many books. There was some other stuff in there, but I won't waste our time on that.

Everyone else was already there, sitting on the lounger. Not seeing anywhere else to sit, Jocelyn and I sat in the overstuffed chairs that were in front of Dad's desk. Speaking of Lindan, he was currently sitting behind his desk, a sad smile on his face.

He took a look around, staring at each of us, before he sighed loudly.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Yeah!" agreed Lillian" Your thinking about_ Good Morning America_ again. That's never good."

Dad smiled at us and sadly shook his head.

" Nothing is wrong. I'm just surprised to see my children all grown up. I'm afraid after you all leave, you'll never come to see me again."

"Awww, Dad!" Jared exclaimed, standing up and coming over to give dad a hug. In a few minuets, we all were giving our favorite father a group hug. He was currently chuckling.

"Okay, Okay. I get the point" he said" Now sit down."

We did as we were told, and waited for dad to say whatever it was that he asked us in here for.

He cleared his voice and continued talking.

"It is important that you all know that there has been a change of plans".

"You mean we won't have to stay with a bunch of sparkling, blood-sucking leeches?!!" Jared screamed, without taking a breath.

Lindan shook his head.

"Let me finish. Instead of Carlisle picking you up, like we originally planned, you all have to teleport there instead".

I moaned. "Oh, come _on _Dad. Teleporting takes up a lot of energy.

He just shook his head.

"I apologize Bella dear, but because of an emergency at his job he won't be able to pick you up".

I huffed and gave up the argument. As you can probably see by now, I almost never win arguments in this family.

"Anyway, I have something for all of you". Lindan waved his hand over the desk, and five small black boxes appeared. Each of them had one of our names on it. I picked up the one that belonged to me, since I was one of the people closest to the desk.

I opened it, and inside was a small dark-blue phone, a model I have never seen before.

"That will be very important to you" dad said" You should keep it on you at all times. It can do several things, such as contacting any person required, including me, searching up a new spell, or you can use it to make simple potions."

Everyone else opened their boxes which contained the same thing as my own, the only difference was that they were all different colors.

"Oh, and before I forget, the weather in Forks is very different from here, so I took the liberty of repacking all of your suitcases".

Karston stared at him, confused. "When did you do that?" he asked.

"Just now" replied father, a broad smile on his face. Lillian and Jared snickered, while I rolled my eyes.

"Well, children, I suppose we should leave now" Lindan said suddenly, looking at his watch.

We all followed him out the door, our luggage railing behind us with the use of a simple floating spell.

Father slipped into his car and we got settled, while the luggage lowered itself into the trunk. I stared at the window, watching the familiar scene fly by. Hopefully, I would be able to see it again soon.

* * *

_Will Bella Swan, Jocelyn Swan, Karston Swan, Lillian Swan, and Jared Swan please arrive at gate 3._

Oh great, we were late. Dad was giving us all hugs and kisses, but I wasn't complaining about that.

"Dad, we have to leave now" I said when he let go of me. He smiled down at my face and gave me a peck on the cheek. He leaned over and whispered in my ear:

"Be careful Bella, and more importantly be _strong_".

I smiled. He did remember how I felt about them after all.

"Now, _go_" he urged pushing me on my back. I turned around to see the retreating back of my family, who ere running to the gate. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed dad on the cheek before muttering bye ,and running to the gate too.

* * *

Daannngg. It _is_ rainy here. And the air is really dry. Jocelyn is probably worrying about her skin right now, but she needn't worry. It's always perfect.

So, after a long, uncomfortable ride, we arrived at Forks, Washington, which seemed to be the most rainy place on the earth. Right now, all of us were standing outside, behind some trees.

"So" Karston began" Who knows where we're teleporting to".

I raised my hand. "Let's get this over with" commented Jared bitterly. We all nodded in agreement to that.

We joined hands and bowed heads, preparing to say the familiar, but tiring incantation.

* * *

We arrived with a loud _CRACK_ at some big house in the middle of nowhere. But, to someone else it would have been big, but to us it seemed really _tiny_.

"Who wants to represent us?" asked Lillian.

Jocelyn hesitantly volunteered. "I'm the only one his isn't on _that_ bad terms with Vampires" she explained" And considering how we're dressed, we don't want to frighten them."

I snorted. Sure. _We're_ the ones who are going to frighten _them_. But, even if I will never admit it, she had a point. We were all wearing dark capes with hoods on them. Father suggested it us to him, though I am not sure why. Something about The Imperial, perhaps.

Anyway, we walked up the short trail, and up to the door, Jocelyn knocking. A few seconds later a woman opened the door, and I think I visibly flinched.

She had a heart-shaped face and caramel colored hair. She was slender, but looked a little soft, and her eyes were a golden color But what made me flinch was two things: her skin and her smell.

Her skin was unusually pale, even more than mine, and her smell was sickingly sweet: some of the signs of a Vampire.

At first she looked a little surprised, no doubt from the mysterious hooded figures on her porch- I think Lindan described that was something their Volturi usually wore- but, from our smell I guess, she quickly composed ourselves and began to speak in a voice that almost made me barf- though to anyone else it probably sounded beautiful.

"Oh, hello. You must be the Swans, yes?".

Jocelyn nodded.

" Yes, thank you. My name is Jocelyn, and these are my brothers and sisters, Lillian, Karston, Jared, and Bella" she pointed to each of us in turn while saying this.

The woman- Esme, Lindan had told us- nodded and smiled warmly at each of us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, My name is Esme Cullen. Oh, it's raining terribly outside, you want to come in, yes?".

"_Well, duh"_ I thought to myself, but Jocelyn just nodded and muttered a polite" Yes, thank you".

The woman- Esme, I mean, stood to the side and opened the door wider for us. Which each stepped in, staying in our orderly line, me in the back.

Okay, I had to admit that the place was a _bit_ bigger on the inside, but it was still tiny. We stood in the middle of the floor, not really sure where to sit. Then Esme spoke in a voice so soft, I almost thought she was talking to us.

"Children" she called, and before I could blink, a group of five Vampires stood in an orderly line in front of us.

I groaned, not really caring whether or not anyone heard me. In front of me was a Body Builder, a Super Supermodel, A Pixie, A Blond Guy Who Looked Like He Was In A Pain, and A Guy Who Any Normal Girl- and possibly a few guys- Would Consider A Greek God.

Okay to be a _bit_ more specific, the body builder was a tall, burly guy, who looked like he could did some serious weight-lifting. He had slightly curly dark hair and dimples.

The Supermodel was a girl who could at _least_ compete with Jocelyn. She was tall and had long, wavy blonde hair. But I don't want to talk about her much, because the way she was looking at me was making me want to set her on fire. And the way she was holding the body builder helped me remember about that 'mate' thing Vampires had.

To move on, the pixie was really short and hard short spiky hair that was as dark as ink. Future Seer, I suddenly thought. Not sure how I knew, but it was just instinct.

The blond guy was her mate. They weren't flaunting it like Blondie over there, but you could still see it. Anyway, he did look like his was in pain, and that might be because of all those marks over his body. He was tall and lean, but he was muscular. He could control emotions.

And now for pretty boy. He was off looking to the side, while everyone else was either smiling at us, glaring at us, or had a neutral face. He had these 'full lips' and this 'bronze hair'. He was also a telepathic. Wonder how he felt when he found out he couldn't read my mind. I have to remind myself to thank Lillian for telling me.

So Esme went through the trouble of telling u their names: Body Builder was Emmet , Blondie was Rosalie, Pixie was Alice, Scar was Jasper, and Pretty Boy was Edward.

Before Esme could start talking again, Lillian spoke up.

"I apologize Edward, but could you please stop trying to read our thoughts? It's giving me a headache. And there is no use getting frustrated over not being able to read Bella's mind because she has some sort of a mental shield."

I almost burst out laughing. Jared did. It's just that the _look_ on Pretty Boy's face was _hilarious. _Then I remembered we still have our capes on. I mentioned this to Jocelyn, and she told us to take them off.

Wow, they looked surprised. What thought we were mutants? Maybe I was right.

This _was my personal Hell._

………………………………

* * *

_Review, my little friends, Review!_


	3. Lying Leeches

Well then, a new chapter. It would have been out sooner, but I kept rewriting. It's really short, but the next chapter should be out today or tomorrow. So here it is, here third chapter. Review!

Disclaimer: Don't Own

* * *

_It was finally time. We were all holding hands, standing in a straight line. The Imperial sat on their thrones high above us, their white cloaks shielding their faces._

_The Highest held a white scroll in his hands._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, of the Spiro Clan"._

_I took a deep breath and let go of Jocelyn's hand. Stepping forward I thought:_

"_This Is finally it."_

"_Isabella" the Highest spoke" You are not fit to take the Final Test. There is still a task, not yet completed. Unless it is finished, you shall never become a Witch"._

_I gasped. Suddenly, everything I saw became distorted. Instantly exhausted ,I collapsed in a heap. Everything: My family, The Imperial, everything I have come to know vanished, leaving be in black darkness…._

_Again._

"_Bella_."

Something was shaking me, forcing me out of that horrible dream- correction, nightmare.

"_Bella_" it said again, forcing me to open my eyes. I was suddenly staring into jade green eyes. I groaned and turned over, burying my face into the pillow.

"What, Jocelyn" I mumbled.

"Bella, a-are you okay?" she hesitantly asked.

I lifted my head to try and see what was troubling her. She was nervously biting her lower lip and s was twirling her hair around her finger.

"Yeah, why" I asked.

"Well, you were moving around a lot, any you kept repeating 'no' over and over again,"

I smiled sheepishly. The leeches probably overheard me.

"Sorry. Nightmare".

Jocelyn nodded.

After our little introduction to the people we would be living with for the next year, they showed us our rooms. Jocelyn, Lillian, and I slept in one, the boys in the other. Speaking of her, Lillian was in her bed, copper red hair splayed across the pillow.

"Feel like going back to sleep?" she asked.

shook my head. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, but I wasn't tired.

"But are you sure your attire is proper?" I joked. She was wearing a purple nightgown that went mid-thigh, and it was very lacy. I, on the other hand, was wearing a holey t-shirt and some sweat pants. Totally lace-free.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes in response, before grabbing my hand and teleporting to the kitchen.

We landed with a soft _tap._

You know" I stated" I think we should ask before raiding their kitchen."

"Hello" chirped a bell-like voice. I whipped my head around so fast I think I got whiplash. Standing there in the doorway, was pixie. Oh great.

I felt myself blush and immediately averted my eyes.

"Sorry" Jocelyn said in a monotone voice.

Pixie walked- more like floated- over to us and sat down. She reached her hand out and smiled.

" My name is Alice. I'm very happy to meet you. We have heard so much about all of you."

We both shook her hand. Even if I didn't want to admit it, I sorta liked Pix-Alice.

I'm Bella, and this is Jocelyn" I said. We both sat next to her.

"So you guys are witches, right?" she asked.

"Actually" Jocelyn said matter-of-factly " We're mages. That's like a witch in training."

Alice nodded her head and listened to the rest of Jocelyn's speech about our history in what seemed to be interest. At that moment, Pretty Boy just had to come through the door. Seriously it's like they think they own the place!

Which they do.

Pretty Boy's eyes were still dark. He needed to hunt. Alice noticed him immediately and waved.

"Edward, come here."

He shook his head fiercely. Suddenly his nostrils flared and he gave me the glare to end all glares. Jerk. I glared at him too. I bet I could take him in a fight. He abruptly turned on his heels and stalked out of the room.

I turned to Alice, about to ask her about him, but she was frozen, a distant look in her eyes. She was having a vision I realized.

She twitched, and started blinking rapidly.

"S-Sorry, I-" she started, before I cut her off.

"Having a vision, we know. What did you see?" I asked

She shook her head.

"Nothing important."

I saw a smile she had tried to hide. I think she is keeping me out on something big.

She jumped up.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now" she said before flitting out the room. Jocelyn glanced at the clock.

"It is late. We should be getting to bed now."

I nodded and teleported into my room. I settled into bed, pulling the blankets up to my chin. Before I fell closed my eyes I remembered something.

Vampires can't sleep.


	4. Blondie

Well then, a new chapter. It would have been out sooner, but I kept rewriting. It's really short, but the next chapter should be out today or tomorrow. So here it is, here third chapter. Review!

Disclaimer: Don't Own

………………………………

* * *

When I woke back up, it was 5 o'clock p.m., and it was still raining! What does it take to get some sunshine in this place?

Anyway, I stumbled out of bed, and towards the bathroom. Why was I still tired? After I got over the whole lying leech situation, I was able to have a dreamless sleep.

Thankfully.

I took a quick shower, dressing in jeans and a blue sweater. I slipped into my bunny slippers and trudged downstairs. My family, except Jared, were all in the living room watching old reruns of Madtv. Lillian waved a me, while the others kept watching. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

Jared and all the Vamps- excluding Esme and Carlisle- were sitting down, chatting with each other. It was just like Jared to become friends with Vampires of all things. You see, Jared has something that naturally attracts all different species to him. Don't ask, we don't know why.

He kept brushing his hair behind his ear, something he did when he was slightly nervous. And he was almost never nervous.

He looked up at my arrival and smiled, his eyes holding something that looked like relief. The Vamps looked at me too, but Blondie and Pretty Boy were still glaring. Do they have a problem or something? I noticed how Pretty Boy's nostrils flared again. Did I smell bad?

I was naturally self -conscious, so I secretly took a sniff of my hair. It smelled like strawberries, as always.

"Hey Bells" said Jared" I'm hungry".

I rolled my eyes.

" Wow. Why am I not surprised. _That's_ the first thing I hear come out of your mouth. I am so loved in this family" I added sarcastically.

He stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, squeezing me tight.

"Yup, you are".

"BELLA!!!".

Jocelyn skipped into the room and grabbed my hands.

"Let's go shopping!".

Alice squealed and jumped out of her seat.

"Can I come too?" she asked.

Jocelyn got that weird twinkle in here eyes.

"Absolutely Would you like to come too, Rosalie?" Jocelyn asked.

Blondie rolled her eyes and said icily:

"No. I don't hang out with those below us, and nether should you, Alice".

That did it. I made a small flame in her hand, and was about to make her bald, but stupid Karston saw me and glared.

"Stop, Bella. What would dad think?".

I waved my hand and the flame disappeared before the leeches could see. They all looked confused, though. Jocelyn cleared her throat, her eyes so cold they looked frozen, the twinkle in them long gone.

" I apologize, Rosalie, if you feel that way, though I do know some Mages who could say a few words to you, as well. Something along the lines of being an ignorant, insignificant little twit who doesn't know her place. Though I wouldn't say that, myself".

Jared and Emmet both let out a low whistle. Jocelyn turned to , her eyes slightly warmer.

"And Alice, if I were you, I would make my own decisions". With that, she turned around and walked out of the door. Blondie's mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Well, Alice" I said" You're still welcome to come".

She nodded and stood up, following me out the door. Jocelyn was in the garage, looking slightly worried.

"Um, Bella" she asked" Should we teleport?"

I nodded and grabbed Alice's hand.

"Hold on tight" I instructed her" abs don't let go. If you do, you would end up lost somewhere. Heck, it might not even be this century."

"What".

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, before teleporting to the mall.

………………………………

* * *

Short chapter, but I made a promise, but I had to go somewhere…


	5. Idiot King Pretty Boy

Thanks for putting this on story alert and favorite stories, and, of course, my wonderful reviewers. But please review more! Heh, hope I'm not being too pushy..

* * *

Oh Crap! When I told Alice to hold on tight, I didn't mean _Vampire_ tight! She was seriously crushing my hand! Wait till I have to explain this to everyone… At least I didn't to it to myself this time…

We arrived in Port Angeles with a loud thud. Well, technically, I did. Just really needed to get my hand back. But I managed to fall in the process. Well, actually I was hanging, because Alice didn't let go of my hand.

Ouch, it really does hurt. You're probably wondering why I'm hurt. You might think magical people can't be hurt like Vamps.

You see, Wizards and Witches are still humans, we just live a lot longer, and can do magic. We're also _slightly_ more powerful than regular humans, but not much. Those like Jared are an exception.. Though, I'm considered physically weak, even by human standers

Life is sooo fair.

I dropped Alice's hand like it was on fire. I was about to scold her for it, but her eyes were glazed over, and she staring absently at Port Angeles the from behind the trees we were shielded by. She snapped ou of it with a quick gasp, and proceeded to grab me and Jocelyn before taking off.

* * *

She burst into the house and ran into the kitchen.

The scene their was horrifying, and slightly hilarious.

My family were on one side of the room, the vamps n the other. Karston and Edward were in the middle, noses flaring and glaring at each other. They would say something, which would be followed by a comment from Jared.

"At least I don't wear a cape" said Edward.

"No he didn't!!!".

"At least _I_ don't masturbate because I can't get none!".

"No_ he_ didn't!!!".

"At least I'm not called a _witch_."

"It's _wizard_, bloodsucker!".

They all turned to Jared early. He was darting his eyes across the room, sweating.

"Uhhhh… No t_hey didn't?"._

Edward tackled Karston, crashing into the wall.

That was it. He just physically attacked someone in my family. No one could yell at me for defending my brother. I turned on the sink and stomped out the newly formed hole in the wall, a growing trail of water behind me.

Edward and Karston were rolling on the ground like a bunch of idiots. The main idiot ,Pretty Boy was currently on top. I raised the now huge puddle of water above me and threw it down on them.

The idiot kept rolling.

I got a big gust of wind and tried to blow him off. Still no good. I forgot they were like stone. I created a minor earthquake to startle him. Nothing.

This was the final straw. I set his hair on fire.

I watched in amusement as he jumped off of my brother, he eyes staring crazily at around. I was getting ready to laugh at the look on his face.

Well I was, until he looked at me and crouched down, ready to attack.

Oh, crap.


	6. Explanations Sort of

Next Chapter! Please review, guys. Thanks! Oh, this chapter might answer a few questions, but it will probably raise a lot more.

Oh, and I don't think I told you guys this before, but actually, the title is supposed to be Misadventures instead of Misadventure. Apparently fanfiction, thought my title was too long. Also if you think he story is going to fast, or have any questions, be free to ask me!

………………………………

* * *

Pretty Boy was ready to lunge.

Remember when I said I was weaker than most humans? Well, right now he just lost control, q=and he was probably going to kill me. I was so scared I was frozen in place, unable to even channel my power.

But for some strange reason this all felt familiar.

He leapt into the air, and it was like he was going in slow motion. My eyes felt heavy, and I think I was getting ready to collapse.

He was coming closer now, almost there. Pretty Boy was 2 centimeters away, when I saw a flash of purple, before it all went black.

………………………………

* * *

_They were all around me, eyes dark, crouched. My visible breath came in short puffs in the freezing air around me. As far as I could see were dead bodies. They all has a small, silver star on their shoulder._

_The creatures were growling. The one in the middle seemed to be the leader. Brown hair and silver eyes, skin like the moon, almost transparent._

_They all attacked at once, and I new it was the end. But the purple light surrounded me, warm and comforting, and I fell into a deep slumber, knowing I was safe……._

"WHY AREN"T HER EYES OPENING??!!!".

"JUST SHUT UP JARED!".

I groaned and it suddenly went quiet. Soft, cool hand lightly touched my burning face, momentarily soothing me.

"Open your eyes, Bella' the voice cooed.

I groaned again and struggled to open my eyes. On the fifth try they finally opened, slowly and groggily.'

My family surrounded me, the Vamps now where to be found. They all looked nervous, and Karston looked a bit apologetic.

"Bells, are you okay" asked Jared.

I tried to laugh, and leaned over to wrap my arms around his waist, giving him a kinda pathetic hug.

"Stupid question, Mr. No-they-didn't."

He blushed, but smiled, everyone else laughed. I sighed and lied back down, turning my attention to Karston.

"So Kars, what did you do."

Karston suddenly looked angry.

"_I_ didn't do anything!".

I glared at him. He had to do something to anger Pretty Boy. He usually left us alone.

"What did you do, Kars. Did you have a vision or something?!" I said raher loudly.

Karston was red in the face.

"I didn't do anything!".

"What did you do!!?".

"Nothing!".

"What did you _see_?".

"Nothing!!".

"_Karston!"._

"_HE KISSED YOU BELLA!"._

Then all hell broke loose.

………………………………

* * *

Yeah this chapter is like really short, because it was originally part of chapter 5, but because of certain reasons, I had to separate. You're also probably wondering why Karston and Bella acted like that, right? Well that's because of reasons that will be explained later.


	7. Please Read!

Sorry! This isn't an update, but I forgot to tell you guys one little thing. I don't know if you noticed, but since Bella is 117 in human years, that would mean she would be older than Edward. I don't know why, but I feel Edward should be older than Bella. So since this is an AU the events are farther in time (but not much) than the time the original books happened. If you have any questions, be free to ask me!


	8. Sorry, But please Read

Sorry Guys! This still isn't a chapter, but trust me, they will be coming out real soon. I have been writing nonstop for the past week, and have come up with a HUGE chapter. Should I split it up into capers, or just have one really, really, long chapter?


	9. Bella in Wonderland!

*nervous laugh* heh, heh. Hey everybody! Guess What? My computers infected. Again. Ya' know, it's real scary when one moment you are watching a movie, and the next there is a big black box on my computer saying:" You're infected". So I'm typing like crazy on my roommate's laptop. So since I am currently rewriting my chapter, here is a side story. FYI, this takes place BEFORE Bella met the Cullen's. She's about 14 in this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

What. The. Heck.

Okay Bella, calm down. You're a Swan, and Swans always are calm, graceful, and elegant.

I am sooo not a model Swan.

Okay, okay. There _must_ be a reason why I'm in a puffy blue dress with an apron, sitting on a riverbank. Last time I checked I was sitting in the windowsill at home. Huh, must've dozed off.

I took this time to take in my surroundings. I was currently dressed in the blue ensemble previously mentioned with stockings and flats, and my hair was tied with a black ribbon. I was sitting under a tree, and it was then I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Alice. _Alice!"_

That voice was familiar. And sure enough, right next to me was Jocelyn, a book in her hand. She looked at me sternly, though her eyes were filled with mirth. She was dressed strangely too.

Then I realized what she called me.

"Alice? Who the heck is Alice, Jocelyn?"

She raised her arched eyebrows, and the mirth left, only to be replaced by confusion.

"Why, that's _you_, Alice. And who ever is Jocelyn?"

I only stared at her with my mouth slightly open. As she gauged my reaction, she placed her small hand on my forehead, frowning slightly.

"Are you okay, Alice" She asked me.

I was about to say the same, when the weirdest thing happened. As I looked over her shoulder, I saw a really handsome guy with bronze hair a few yards away. That doesn't sound really strange, but the weird part was that he was a _rabbit_. And no, I'm not seeing things. He had everything from the floppy ears, to the white paws, and even the fluffy tail.

"I'm late, I'm late" he said hopping pass me.

I was overcome with a strange curiousness. Surprising Jocelyn- or whoever she is, I shot straight up and bolted towards the rabbit, leaving the stunned girl behind me. I wasn't sure why, but for some reason I just I just had to talk with this rabbit-man.

* * *

Dang, that thing is quick. I was running for a good 5 minutes; always out of reach from the rabbit by a hair- no pun intended- before he sped up and away again. I though I would finally catch him when he suddenly stopped, but then he jumped down a big hole I didn't notice was there before.

Crap! My legs weren't listening to me, and I ran straight for the hole, until I was running on air for about half a second. Then I was falling.

In Slow Motion. Strange, huh?

I saw dark before all sorts of things started popping up.

What the heck? Was that Mickey Mouse?

When I finally landed, my butt cushioned the fall. Ouch. I was goanna feel that in the mornin'. I sat up; dusting my self off, when I looked around the strange room I was in.

First of all the room was filled with a bunch of doors. I went over to one and attempted to pull it open. No such luck. It was locked.

It was _then_ I noticed a little glass table- I swear it wasn't there before- with a gold key. I walked over to it and lifted it up, rolling it in my hands for a while.

I thought I heard a small _poof_ and did a complete 180 before I saw a small, tiny curtain on the bottom of the wall. Okay, I _know_ that wasn't there before. As usual, curiosity got the best of me, and I found myself being drawn to it. I kneeled down and pulled back the curtain to reveal a miniature door. A certain door that seemed just the right size for a certain key.

I got down on all fours, and stuck the key in the lock twisting it slightly, the door opened with a slight creak, and I had to lie down flat to look through it.

To my surprise there was a beautiful garden behind the mini-door. And it was so big I thought I was on Punk'd. I just found it impossible for that to be so big. But that dang feeling in the pit of my stomach got stronger again, and I just _had_ to get in there.

"_Note to self"_ I thought "_How am I supposed to get in there?"_

Realization struck me when I realized that I _can't_ get in there.

Bummer.

With a sigh, I turned around and got ready to search the room for a place out. I needed to get back home, one way or another. I was getting ready to walk away when I chanced a glance at the magic table to see if it would help me again.

Sure enough, right on the top was a bottle that said "DRINK ME". I stared at it for a few seconds before rubbing my eyes and looking back. It was still there. Okay this place is seriously freaking me out. I mean, I _am_ a mage and everything, but there _is_ a limit.

I cautiously walked toward the table, making sure the bottle didn't sprout legs and run away. I wasn't aware the gold key was still in my hand before I dropped it on the table when I opened my hand to grab the bottle.

I held the medium—sized bottle in my hand for a few minutes. What if it was poison? I shook my head at my nonsense. Who would want to poison me? I took a deep breath before placing the rim on my lip and swallowing.

A slow rumble started in my chest and spread its way through my body. Little sparks started fizzling in my ear, as I wondered what the heck was going on. The temperature would drop a hundred degrees, and then rise another two hundred, before dropping again.

Ow. Ow. OW! The sparks left my ear and started exploding in my chest. It hurt like crazy! I clawed at my chest, trying to get whatever was there out. Then, as suddenly as it started it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to stand up.

Huh? Was that big statue there before? Who would put glass on top of a statue? Wait a minute…. HOLY CRAP!!

I spun around quickly, my eyes darting around the room. I shrunk! I'm only a few inches tall! Come on, I was short enough before, but this is just ridiculous! The little bottle- now bigger than me- was rolling around on the floor. Getting home is going to be some much more tough now.

I looked around, trying to find the right path, until my eyes landed on the door. Wait a minute… Me+ Drink = A way to get through the door! I ran excitedly to the doorway, extremely joyful. I grabbed the door knob and pulled. And pulled. And pulled.

CRAP!! Where the heck is the key? I tried to remember where I put it last. The table! I looked up expectantly t what I previously thought was a sculpture, and sure enough there was the key… Right in the middle…. Extremely out my reach. Drat!

I turned defeated, back to the door. And guess what? You'll never get it. Come on, guess. Give up? Okay, right in front of the door, in a nice little box- even little to _me_- was a box with the words "EAT ME" on it. Awesome, right?

I walked over o it, confident, and lifted the top. I peered into it and, looking all delicious, was a pretty little cupcake. Who the heck comes up with this stuff? I lifted the treat to my mouth, and took the tiniest of bites.

It was surprisingly delicious. But, sadly, I wasn't able to enjoy it due to the familiar pain coursing through me. I clutched my chest again, but this time it lasted slightly longer. Thankfully it was over. I opened my eyes and felt that I was extremely uncomfortable.

COME ON!! I grew _too_ big. This isn't funny. And I think I'm sitting on the glass table. Well, at least my clothes grew with me. But that seems to be the only good thing. Why am I here? Did daddy send me her? For training? Did I do something bad?

During my self ranting, my eyes began to fill with tears of frustration. I felt them rolling down my cheeks, and crashing onto the floor. In a few seconds the water was above my head and I couldn't breath. I did the first thing that came to mind: swim.

I swam upward, looking for the surface, but it was taking a while. Where the heck am I? The room really couldn't be this big.

I finally broke to the surface. My burning lungs took in oxygen appreciatively. I floated on the top for a while, trying to calm down, and figure out where I was. I was so caught up, I didn't notice the figure approaching me, until its head popped out, and caused me to scream.

"Calm down!" it said.

It was a mouse. Seriously, it was a girl with big mouse ears, and pointy black hair I spikes. She was smiling widely at me, and was dressed at what looked like to be a very expensive swim suit. Her golden eyes seemed impossibly large for her face, and her skin was inhumanly pale. But she _was_ a mouse. At least I _think_ she is.

"Hello" she said in a soft voice.

""Err… Hi?" I replied.

"What are you? You look strange."

"Um, yeah. I'm a- a human. Are you a mouse?" I asked.

She nodded hyperley.

"Yup! Let's talk about something!"

That was sudden. I talked about the first thing that came to my mind.

"Well, my sister, Jocelyn, wants a new cat. It was really white, fluffy, and fat. And-"

She held up her little hand. She narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"I don't wanna hear about cats. Goodbye".

With that she swam away, and left me floating there. Wow. Well, I should get gong if I ever want to get home.

* * *

Ayah, I'm tired. After swimming for like, an hour, I finally found land. For the past 15 minutes I have been walking. I was in some sort of forest. The light was being blocked by a canopy above and, frankly, I could use the light.

I finally came to a big rock, in the exact place where the sunlight was shining on the ground. I just realized how exhausted I was. I slumped up against the boulder, and prepared to take a nap.

"Excuse me, please get off my rock."

I looked up to see boy, a very beautiful boy, sitting on the top of the rock smoking a hookah. He had honey blonde hair, and his skin was covered in scars. Moon shaped scars, in fact. Wonder how he got him. He did look to be in pain, though.

I stared up at him nervously.

"Um… Sorry. "I said. He just nodded and stared at me curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking, who the heck you are" I said bravely.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Can you answer my question?"

"Can you answer _my_ question?"

I glared at him. This was getting very annoying.

"Just answer the dang question!"

"Answer my dang question".

I stamped my foot on the ground. I only did that when I was really agitated. And this guy I _was_ agitating. Sitting there with his legs crossed, an eyebrow arched, staring at me like I was below him. Well... technically I was, but that's not the point.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

He chuckled.

"Well, darlin'. Before you ask someone else who they are, you must first know who you yourself are."

I stared at him like he was an idiot. He was certainly acting like one. And did I detect a hint of a Southern Accent?

"I know who I am" I said, holding my head high. "I am Isabella Mari Swan, daughter of Lindan Swan, Lawyer Extraordinaire!"

Well, while I was here I should at least keep my alias. Even though I did not believe it, this still might be a test.

The boy uncrossed his legs, and smirked.

"Are you sure?" He said "You might be wrong!"

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded angrily. The nerve of him! Who is he to say who I am!?

He laughed again.

"Don't blame me when you find out the truth, my simple- minded sweetheart."

That was it. I turned on my heels and stomped away, leaving the bellowing boy behind. I kept walking, fueled by my new anger.

* * *

What the heck was that! I just trudged through a forest full of vines, and horns and then some stupid animal started chasing me! I fall when I run, and it somehow managed to take a bite of my dress. So now I limping down the path, my dress torn in several places, and the ribbon that was in my hair was gone. Stupid place.

"Hey down there!" said a voice. I looked up to see a really big dude with brown hair up in a tree, and I found myself praying that he wouldn't fall. He had a huge grin that looked very suspicious.

"Get down from there!" I yelled to him, hoping he would listen before he got hurt. He just kept smiling and stood up stepping around the back of the trunk and out of my sight.

"So, where you headin' to, Alice?" I gasped and spun around. There he was standing right behind me! How'd he do that? I stepped back and held my head down, feeling the familiar blush creep up on my cheeks. I was just so embarrassed he shocked me like that!

"I-I don't know. I don't even know where I'm at! I just want to go home" I told him.

His sill grinned widely, but his eyes showed understanding. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Well then, I'll tell you where to go, Bella." He said." Just follow hat trail right down there."

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me in the right direction. I took about seven steps before I realized something.

"Hey, how did you know my n-"I turned around and saw he was no longer there? The worlds left my mouth silently, as I stared at where he was previously. I upped my hands around my mouth and yelled:

"THANK YOU!!"

My voice echoed, and I smiled to myself. I would like to meet that man again. I turned around and skipped the way back down the trail, happiness making me feel lighter.

* * *

I skipped further down until I came to the end of the trail. I looked up and saw hundreds of tables with hundreds of empty chairs. What the heck?

"Hey you!" said a voice.

I turned around and saw a very pretty blonde woman and a less pretty woman with caramel hair apparently having a tea party. The little mouse I met earlier was sleeping in the middle of the huge tale.

"You" said the blonde" Can't join us. There's no room. No room!" she said, turning her nose up to me. I cocked an eyebrow at her and walked closer.

"Whaddya mean there's no room. It's practically empty in here!" I motioned to the hundreds of empty places. She gave me an icy blue glare. If looks could kill, they would be writing my obituary right now. The caramel- haired woman smiled at me.

"Please excuse the Hatter" she said softly.

"Shut up, Hare!"

"Can we please just do what we are supposed to do?"

The Hatter huffed and turned to me.

"If a tree falls and no one's there to hear it, does it make a sound?" she said.

I just stared at her stupidly. The caramel haired woman said:

"How do you top a car?"

I just stared. This place was getting more and more confusing since I've been here… Wait, exactly how long _have_ I been here? What time is it?

I didn't notice I said the last question out loud until the Hatter raised an expensive watch to her eyes.

"6 o'clock".

"What! It's already six o'clock?!"

The caramel haired woman smiled at me.

"Don't worry; it's always 6 o'clock here."

She must have seen my confusion because she giggled and said:

"You see, time cursed the hatter because she stole her boyfriend".

The hatter sniffed and flipped her hair.

I did _not_, I did her a favor. He was a terrible kisser."

"I'm LATE, I'M LATE!!!" said a familiar voice. At that moment the rabbit ran past me. I got myself together and ran after him, waving over my shoulder.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… He was fast! I didn't even notice where we were until I came to a huge door he passed through a few seconds ago. Isn't it polite to knock? I shrugged and threw caution to the wand, grabbing the knob and turning it.

What I saw almost made me walk out again.

Sitting there in superior glory was a woman dressed in all red with heart patterns. Her face was covered with a veil, but you could see her pale skin, and brown hair falling over her shoulders in waves. Right next to her stood the rabbit-boy, not looking like he just ran 5 miles.

It was then I noticed she _must_ be a queen. Well, that explained the throne. I looked down at my clothes and realized I look like a mess. My hair had twigs in it, and my dress was ripped and torn in places, smudged with dirt. To top it all of, one of my shoes came off. How didn't I notice that?

"Isabella" said the Queen in a soft, rich voice "You have caused disruption in my kingdom, and therefore have been charged with mutiny. Your defense?"

That was it. I exploded.

"WAIT ONE FLIPPIN SECOND! I COME HERE BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID BUNNY OVER THERE, AND SOOO MANY PEOLE PISS ME OFF. I SHRUNK, GREW, ALMOST DROWNED, GOT AGGRIVATED BY SOME BOY, CONFUSED BY A BIG CHUNK OF A BOY, AND GOT MISTREATED BY A HATTER, WHATEVER THE HECK THAT IS. AND KNOW YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL ME, I WAS THE ONE DISRUPTING PEOPLE. _HELL NO!_" I screamed. When I finished I was breathing heavily, my face flushed with anger.

The queen looked down at me, before pointing a little scepter and saying

"Attack".

A bunch of little card men came at me. So what? I'm a mage!

"Bring it on!" I said.

"_TEGO TEXI TECTUM!!"_

I waited for the familiar surge of energy to course through me but nothing happened. I looked down and saw that there was nothing. "What the heck? My powers don't work in this world!!

The little card men came closer to me. I backed nervously into the corner, my hands up to defend myself.

"C-Come on guys" I said" We can work this out…"

They all jumped on me at the same time. I did what I could and kicked and punched with all my strength. Wasn't doing well so far. One of them hit me in the head and I started to black out, not before seeing flash of purple and hearing a soft voice.

_He raised you well……… Rest now my darling……._

* * *

"Wake up… Bella, Wake up… Wakey, Wakey… BELLA!!!"

"AHH" I screamed, shooting up. Jocelyn was in front off me, shaking me roughly.

"You finally awake?" she asked.

I nodded. That was one weird dream. At least it was a dream after all.

"Good" she squealed" C'mon, let's go shopping!!"

I groaned as she pulled me up, and away to her car at that moment all thoughts of my dream slipped from my mind at left me at peace.

* * *

Done! Any questions, ask me! And review...please...please? AND IF YOU DON"T I"LL GET EVIL PIXIES ON YOU!!!


	10. Really Long Chapter

_You know I'm kidding. The one after this is the really long chapter. This is just a filter._

_._……………………………………………………………………………………………..Okay, maybe I was exaggerating just _slightly_, but maybe the fact that it was suddenly like 90 degrees in here, courtesy of Jocelyn, and that said girl passed out, was actually a big deal. And that Jared froze where he was. Literally. He just stood there, mouth slightly open, and I don't think he was even _breathing_.

Karston was, of course, red in the face, berthing like the big bad wolf. He looked ready to kill someone. Lillian was next to him, her big eyes overflowing with worry. I gave her a small, reassuring smile. At least I hope it was reassuring.

She turned her attention to Karston, and ran her small hands through his hair. He started to calm down slightly, and his face was starting to lose its red.

"_Qui sumo scriptum nunquam perdo"_ she said in a soft voice. I raised my eyebrow questionly at her and she giggled.

"_Those who obtain composure never lose_. It's a quote from father. Latin, by the way."

I nodded, and rested my aching head on the pillow. Staring up at the ceiling, I sighed before turning to Karston.

"What are we going to do about Jocelyn?" I asked. His head snapped to the floor, as he was only realizing now that she fainted. He shrugged, but muttered a spell under his breath, doing a quick hand movement. Jocelyn was lifted off the ground, and into her bed. I had no idea what we were going to do with Jared. As to answer my unspoken question, Lillian gently placed her hand on his head and said:

"_Suscitatio__" _

Something flickered in his eyes before he suddenly jerked his head upward.

"Huh?" he said, drool coming down the side of his mouth. I grimaced as it fell all the way to the floor. Noticing that, Jared quickly wiped all traces of drool away with the back of his sleeve. He looked around the room, smiling at me, nodding his thanks to Lillian, laughing at Karston, all before he came to land on Jocelyn.

"What happened to her? And why is it so _hot_ in here? What is it, a hundred degrees or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, you moron. At least I don't _think_ it is."

"No name calling, dear. By the way Bella, the spell will wear off in about five minuets, and you will feel rather queasy. That reminds me, I must contact father and find out about that peculiar purple light, and where it came from. Oh you _do_ know about that, right? You don't? Well, the strangest thing happened. One moment poor Edward was about to pounce on you, and this bright purple light erupted from out of nowhere. The next you and Eddie were laying, knocked out, on the ground. Father would probably like to know that vampires _can_ pass out".

Say what? Okay, I really need to find out about said 'purple light". Sounds like something out of a low-budget fantasy film. You know, the ones where all the cheesy spells rhyme, the actors talk and monotone, and the adorable little animal sidekick has a hand stuck in it's ass.

I was pulled out of my pondering my Jared's loud voice. He was screaming about food. Just the usual. But wasn't usual was the pain that was spreading through my stomach. It's been five minuets already? But wait, Lillian said '_queasy'_ not _'intense, toe-curling pain'_. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and kneeled over. Well, kneeled over the best you can while you're in bed.

"Oh, dear" whispered Lillian.

"What the hell?" bet you can guess who said that.

"Karston, Jared, come with me. We must contact father at once. I saw their retreating backs before my eyesight got blurrier and blurrier. It wasn't until the hot, salty liquid ran down my cheeks that I realized I was crying. I shut my eyes, and tried to take my mind of the pain traveling down towards my body, and up my spine. I groaned in pain.

I don't know how long it was. Hours, days, heck it could have been seconds! All I know was that after a long amount of time, the queasiness hit me. Hard. I rolled out of bed and landed on my bum. Ignoring the pain, I crawled out the door and made my way down the hall. When my head finally hit a door, I knew I was at my destination. My hand groped upwards towards the doorknob, and gave it a twist. I fell in the bathroom, and made my way to the toilet.

I took a deep breath before I gagged and everything came out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was sure that took a few hours. Or minuets. All I know for sure was that, after everything was out, I was exhausted. I slumped to the floor and took deep breaths. My chest felt tight, and doing something as easy as breathing was hard. What exactly was that refreshing spell again?

"_Navi"_ I whispered.

I think I got it wrong. I didn't feel better, but I felt weird. Lighter, actually. I turned my head to cool my burning face on the floor, but gasped when there was nothing there.

Shiiitt. I mixed up "_Novi_" with _"Navi"._ Now I didn't have any gravity. I hope someone comes soon. I groaned when a new wave of nausea came. I had to puke and I couldn't get to the toilet. Using my last bit of strength, I turned over so that my face was exactly above the toilet. If I could aim right…..

_Knock, knock. "_Bella! Bella, are you okay?" the voice of my now- favorite pixie floated through the door. Thank God. I groaned as loud as I could, and the door opened. Alice walked in and looked up. A flicker of shock crossed her face, but was quickly replaced with humor. She put her hands on her little hips and said: "Well, how did you get up there?" The little demon.

"Stomach. Crawl. Puke. Spell. Float." I forced out.

Alice clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"How do you expect me to get you down from there?" Damn her! My stomach was going on a revolt. I had to puke and I had to puke know. I was about to spew all over her little Gucci shoes before the door burst open and a masculine voice said:

"_Tumulus"_

I fell with a sickening thud. I ignored the terrible pain in my leg, and grabbed onto the toilet seat. I dragged myself the rest of the way up and let it all out. Alice's soft hands rubbed by back the whole time, while Karston watched through the door with what I assume was a disgusted expression on his face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there is your really long chapter!


	11. REAL Really long chapter

_You know I was kidding with that other chapter. Here is the real one. By the way, I might change this to M_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._An hour later found me in my bed again. The nausea faded, only to be replaced with the pain of my sprained ankle. Lillian said she would search some healing charms on her phone, before she got back to me. We had already called father and told him what happened. The conversation didn't go to well.

*_flashback_

"_You did _what_!" His grey eyes were now cold as ice, but still had a raging fire beneath the surface. I was just scared of what would happen when it came out. I almost thought dad was going to explode. His face was red and blotchy, and he was breathing so heavily he looked like a bull in the middle of Las Vegas during Christmas. Wait, I don't think that makes since. Well anyway, even though they aren't blood related, when they get angry they look a lot alike._

_Karston held his held low while he was being chastised. Father had just ran his hand through his hair for the tenth time, before he slumped back into his chair. He was in his office right now. Oh, how I longed to be there with them. Sure, Alice was nice, but I missed home too much. I guess now it wasn't a matter of hating Vampires, just a case of common home sickness._

" _Father" Lillian said, the first thing she spoke in a while" I'm sure Karston can explain himself. I do not think his reason was good enough, but he was just trying to look out for his little sister. Please, please forgive him". By the end of her little speech, her voice turned sad. The kind of voice you imagine a little puppy in the pound uses. All big eyes and pouty lips. But, apparently, it worked. Father calmed down, his face going back to its usual paleness. He rubbed his temples, a habit he has when he is aggravated, and took a deep breath._

"_Karston, son. What exactly _was_ the reason you had for attacking Edward?" Karston was shocked at this, and began opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words to say it._

"_You look like a fish, Karly" said Jared. I chuckled behind my hand, earning a glare from 'Karly'._

"_Karston" Father said again, sounding impatient. Finally, after about another minute, Karston meekly looked at Father. One of his fiery red curls fell in his eye, but he made no move to tuck it away. He mumbled something so quiet that I couldn't even hear. And I was standing right next to him._

"_He kissed her" he said, slightly louder this time. He lifted his face slightly to gauge father's reaction. I did the same, but wasn't prepared for the sight I saw._

_Father's face was still pale, but his eyes were black. Not grey, black. His knuckles were turning white from clutching the armrest to tight. This wasn't dad. I don't know who this man was._

"_He kissed _who_" his words were dripping with venom. I was afraid. Very afraid. So was everyone else. Father looked at Karston expectantly and he gulped loudly._

"_Bella" he said, his voice but a whisper. But I can tell Father heard him. The way his mouth fell open, before he shut it was telling us that. But what was strange was the suddenly dreamy look on his face._

"_Children, I want you all to go to bed, but Jocelyn, tell Carlisle to expect a call from me later on tonight. And Bella, dear, please treat that ankle of yours, okay. I love you all, and. Sweet dreams." With that his hologram disappeared, and we all looked at each other, trying to sort out what had just happened._

_*End flashback*_

As far as I can tell, everyone but me had success with his last request. Staring up at the now familiar ceiling, my mind drifted to other things. Such as that mysterious light. We forgot to mention it to father, and it was probably to late now. But what was it?

I also thought about Karston's vision.

"_He kissed you!"_ he had said. I was sure he meant Edward. But why would he kiss me? My mind drifted off and painted a vivid mental image of Edward wrapping his strong arm around my waist, one hand reaching up to gently cup my cheek, as he leaned in slowly, his full lips inches from mine….

WOAH! Wait a minute there girl! What the heck was I thinking? I'm a witch- well mage- and he's a vampire. And one who seems to hate me no less! It would never work out. This house must be making me crazy. There is no way he would kiss me, twisting his hands in my hair in my hair, tracing the out line of my moth with his tongue…

I mentally slapped myself. I could_ not_ think about him this way. Now I was all hot and… _Agitated_. I refused to believe that a Vampire made me… you know_… _that_. _I need a cup of water to cool me down, and hopefully knock some sense into my head.

With that I swung my legs off the bed and onto the cold, wood floor. Ignoring my slippers I lightly tip-toed to the door. I didn't want to wake anyone up. Let them have their sweet, Vamp-free dreams. Damn them.

I silently made my way through the hall, and down the stairs. Stepping into the kitchen, I didn't fell like turning the light on, so I just felt my way along. I definitely didn't want to trip over something.

When my hands felt something cold and hard, I knew it was the refrigerator. I could use a snack. I groped along looking for the handle.

"_What _are you doing!" a cold, harsh voice came from in front of me. My heart skipped a beat, and my hands flew in the air. I quickly stepped back, only to trip on my own two feet; a sharp pain coming from my ankle reminded me of my issue. As the white- hot pain shot through me I opened my mouth to scream.

A cool hand wrapped itself around my waist, and a marble- like hand clamped on my mouth, muffling my scream. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. With the arm still around my waist, the person began moving toward the door, dragging me along with them. As the light flooded my vision, I covered my eyes, to shield them. When I hesitantly removed them a while later, I was staring into liquid gold. I felt my face heat up as I blushed madly.

Edward. A shirtless Edward. A shirtless Edward who for once didn't look like he hated me so much he could kill me. His eyes weren't black, but the color of his family members. I was probably imagining things, but it looked like a flash of regret were in them.

"Are you okay" he said softly, his voice like velvet. I nodded furiously and looked toward the ground. The way he was looking at me made my heart beat wildly. I was well aware of the close proximity of our bodies. I suddenly felt aware of what was wearing. A holey t-shirt and some black leggings. He just wore jeans. Maybe he went out hunting.

I kept my eyes focused on the ground, but they always seemed to stray upward, taking in the sight of his bare chest. "

"What are you doing here" his honey-like voice invaded my ears once again.

"W-Water" I stuttered "I thought you were the refrigerator". Surprisingly, he chuckled. The sound rumbled in his chest, and made me shiver. He seemed to finally be aware of our position, and let me go.

"Thank you" I said softly. His eyes stared up at me, silently asking what I was talking about.

"For catching me" I said. He nodded in response, but the awkward silence hung between us. I felt his eyes on me, trailing up and down my body. Little goose bumps broke out on my rms. Okay, what the heck?

"Aren't you going to get your water?" he asked humorously, eyebrow arched. I nodded crazily and walked to the cupboard. Pulling out a glass, I quickly rinsed it in the sunk. Marching over to the icebox, I took out a few cubes and dumped hem in the glass. Edward's eyes were following me the whole entire time. I got some water from the tap, and leaned against the counter of the island in the middle of the kitchen. I took a long sip of water, and sighed. Yup, I needed this. My throat felt like the desert.

Edward's laugh alerted me of his presence. I thought he had left. I glanced at him curiously. He was leaning in the door frame, his eyes never leaving me\y form.

"What" I asked. Brilliant, Bella. You've been alive for 117 years and the best you can come up with is 'what'?

He shook his head, his bronze hair falling perfectly back into place.

"Nothing" he said" You're just so… _normal_".

I snorted. So unladylike. "What, did you expect me to have five heads or something?"

"No, it's just that… Others always portrayed withes differently to me. Green skin, long nose, warts..." he trailed off, his eyes searching my face for….. Something.

I shook my head, and against my will laughed. "That sounds more like a hag, I guess. But they are only spirits that can be exorcised with a simple banning charm" I doted a section from one of my home-made textbooks. Father made one for all of us.

"You seem to be very knowledgeable about things pertaining to magic" he said. He walked bristly across the room, sitting right next to me on a stool. I sat down and took another sip of water. This was strange. We haven't even said five words to each other, and now we were chatting like the best of friends. Well maybe not the _best_ of friends. This must be a dream. Is it possible to get high off of water?

"Where are you from?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. His eyes were warm, and I think there was a hint of friendliness there. A slight smile was tugging at his lips. Oh, his lips…

STOP BELLA. Answer the question before you give yourself a heart attack.

"Um… Arizona, I think. Dad said that's were they found me."

"Found you?" he asked. I sighed deeply.

"Long Story."

"I have time". I looked at him. He was the very picture of calm. His arms lightly folded in front of him, his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings.

"When I was a baby, apparently my house was attacked by a group of Vampires. The killed my mom and my dad, and they were about to come after me. My father, Lindan, was looking for a plant in that area. He needed it for a potion he was brewing. He said he heard my parent's screams, and followed the sound. When he got there he was too late for my parents, but he said he saw me in the middle of a group of Vampires. He said they were talking about whether they should drink from me, or keep me until I grew enough so that there was more blood to pass around. Dad used a stunning charm- a spell that makes them stand still- and carried me off to safety. I was his first 'child' before he got the others. That was 116 years ago." Edward's eyes got slightly larger after hearing this.

"How old are you now?" he asked.

"117. 17 in human years. And you?"

"120". I let out a low whistle. So he was 3 years older than me? Humph. I though I was older. I thought I had some sort of power over him. Guess not. But hey, I'm the one with the magical abilities, right? And he's the one with the looks, the strength, the speed, and the smarts. Not much comparison.

He suddenly got quiet, and looked deep into my eyes. That liquid gold made me want to drown in it. It looked so warm and comforting. He took my hand in his much bigger one, causing me to blush. This was unexpected. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a voice I know to well.

"Bella? Edward?"

He dropped my hand like it was on fire. His face was a mask of guilt, and he refused to look at the intruder. I had to be the one to greet her.

"Hey Alice!" I said, unenthusiastically. Alice looked at me, then to Edward, then back to me. Her lips formed a smirk, and she leaned on the doorframe.

"Am I interrupting something here?" she asked.

"No" Edward said briskly. His tone was sharp, annoyed. I wonder what he was going to say. Before I had a chance to ask, he stood up and walked out the door. I barley paid attention to the 'goodnight' he threw over his shoulder. Soon he was gone too far for my eyes to see. That dang pixie was looking at me, eyebrows raised, expecting an explanation.

Instead I walked past her in a similar fashion to Edward, saying goodnight, and heading up to my bed to go to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Just a little A/N. It seems like our little Bella is getting more acquainted with the Big, Bad Vamp. At least she was until Alice barged in. Lets see where this is going, shall we?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After rolling restlessly in my bed, I woke up at seven. My sisters were still sleeping, so I decided to take a shower. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed out the door, after making my bed up. I looked out the windows I passed on my small walk. The sun was rising steadily, showering its golden gaze over the forest that surrounded the house. The Cullens lived in the middle of nowhere. I nudged open the door with my foot, and set the bag on top of the sink. As I undressed I found myself doing something I've never done before: Checking myself out. I mean, I wasn't bad to look at, I guess. I wasn't flat chested, but I defiantly didn't have big ones. In the middle, I suppose. I was unusually pale, and my hair reached the top of my bum, curling slightly at the ends. I wasn't a super model, but I looked okay.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I shook my head and stepped into the shower.

I flinched as the cold water hit me, but relaxed as the water got warmer. Lillian woke me up in the middle of the night, telling me she found a healing charm. Apparently she woke up after I got to sleep. She went right to bed after that.

My ankle was feeling fine, and I was glad about that. I lathered my body with my strawberry body wash, and washed my hair with my freesia shampoo. Just the usual ritual. I dried off as I stepped out of the shower. My hair was still wet and hung in my face. With the towel wrapped tightly around my body, I searched for where I put my clothes. I know I had them somewhere.

It wasn't until 10 minuets later until I realized I had left them in my room. Damn, Damn, DAMN. Just perfect. I had to go get them. I was never good at spells that related to fashion. I couldn't even remember the dang spell!

Taking a deep breath, I wrapped the towel tighter around my body and prepared to run like Speedy Gonzales .I stepped out of the bathroom, ready to take on whatever my bad luck had in store for me.

Almost everything. I wasn't prepared for running straight into s stone wall, having the wind knocked out of me, having someone catch me, and landing up in an all too familiar position. I looked up and managed a small shaky smile.

"Hi" I said. Edward. Of course. Said Vamp instantly let me go, and I almost fell right on my ass. He was looking at me strangely, and I self-counciously covered my body with my arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked. This sounded sooo familiar.

"looking for my clothes" I whispered. He nodded before turning around and walking down the hall. Now or never, I suppose.

"Wait" I called after him. He stopped and turned around. I jogged to close the short distance between us. I looked him straight in the eyes and said:

"Last night… You were about to tell me something. What was it?" He looked at me his eyes never faltering. I stared determinately back. Finally he gave a defeated sigh and said:

"Would you please get dressed? I want to take you somewhere."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm a sellout, aren't I? Just a few days ago, I hated Vampires to the very core, and now I was all buddy-buddy with one, and on what I think is a date with another. Shame on you Bella. What would Karston think? I shuddered at the thought. I wrapped my small white jacket around me, but it wasn't doing any good.

I was currently in a silver Volvo with Edward, who was going somewhere that he absolutely refused to tall me. Taking notice of my obvious chilliness, he took a jacket from somewhere and raped it over my shoulders.

"It is usually cold the early in the morning "he said.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I snuggled deeper into the jacket, enjoying the warmth it gave me. It smelt good. Very good. I felt my eyes getting heavier, as I was gently lured to sleep by the rocking of the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A cool hand gently nudged me awake.

"We're here" I could fell Edward's full lips on my ear, and it caused me to shiver. I sat up and looked out the window, only to be greeted by the beautiful blue sea. A beach?

"Where are we?" I asked, mid-yawn.

"Myrtle Beach."

I stared at him for a few minuets. He must be pulling my leg.

"What?" I asked lamely

"Myrtle Beach" he repeated, pointing to a sign that sure enough said 'myrtle beach'. What the fuck? Weren't we just in Washington?

He opened my door and helped me out. He's trying to be a gentleman. I oddly found that sweet. He took his hand in mine and led me across the beach to a place I've never heard of before. It was beautiful, a meadow sort-of. There was no sand, only the hard surface of rock. That was probably what we were on. But there were many different types of flowers, the other more beautiful tan the last. He led me to the edge where we sat down staring out at the crystal blue water. It was silent for a long time, before he finally decided to speak.

"_La__ tua cantante_ "he said" It means 'singer' in Italian. It is a term used to refer to when a Vampire is unusually attracted to a person's blood." At this he looked at my eyes, urging me to understand something, I just don't know what it is.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the wind picked up at that moment making my hair billow out behind me like a flag. Edward reached out to tuck a stray piece behind my ear. When his hand came in contact with my skin, a strange shock made my breath catch in my throat. He chuckled softly.

"Breath, Bella." I took his advice and breathed deeply.

"Bella, do you understand?" he asked me. I stared and shook my head. I just didn't understand.

He took an unneeded, exaggerated breath.

"Bella, you are my singer."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Oooh. Interesting. I wonder how many little notes I will have in this chapter. Just doing it to build up the drama. Oh, and review please. Also now, I'm probably going really far away from the original story, but, hey, AU._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.I_

"_Bella, you are my singer"_

He looked at me expectantly. I opened my mouth then closed it. This was surprising. I was his singer. That meant my blood was especially sweet to him. That probably explains his previous hatred of me.

"Bella" he said, softly nudging me. I realized I hadn't said anything yet.

"Yea. Yup. I gotcha ya'…. Singer, wow. So you _don't_ hate me" His brow furrowed in confusion. I had an urge to straighten it out with my finger.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked me.

"Well...-err… It's just that you would get this really weird look on your face and try to get as far away from me as possible. But now I realize that you probably just didn't want to drain me, I guess. That's good."

""Bella, you must understand that I could _never_ hate you." He said softly. I looked up at him curiously. That sounded strange… Like a confession.

"Why" I asked warily. He was being entirely to vague. There was something he was hiding from me. Something big. Really big. I narrowed my eyes at him. He seemed to avoid looking at me directly.

"And?" I prompted him. He finally looked at me, and I was shocked to see him having an emotional battle. I could see Hate, Anger, Want, Longing, Sadness and…. Love? No, absolutely not. I am officially seeing things. Finally I saw resignation.

"Bella, the last time we know of that a vampire had a singer was over 500 years ago. Ever since then we were ordered to kill anything that was our singer. No matter what the circumstances." He said. For some reason I got a little dizzy.

"Wait, I'm confused. Does this mean you have to kill me? Why would you do that anyway?" I glared at him" What are you not telling me?"

His face look pained. I didn't know why. I wish I could control emotions so I could calm him down. It hurt me to see him like this. Obviously I'm going crazy.

He looked down quickly, his hair shielding his face. I narrowed my eyes. Definitely. He was definitely keeping something from me, I just don't know what.

"B-Bella, usually Vampires drain their singers. Carlisle would be so disappointed if I did that. I- I couldn't, so I distanced myself from you" he stated. I felt disappointments course through me. So he was only interested in what Carlisle thought? Well fine, I don't really care, anyway.

"_Don't play yourself, Bella" _I reminded myself. Whatever. Edward finally looked up at me, so I tried my best to keep my face a mask of indifference. Kind of hard when a strange, strange pain is coursing through your veins. I must talk to Lillian to see what the heck is wrong with me.

I turned away from him and stared at the sun, which was now high in the sky. How long have we've been here? I checked the small, silver watch on my wrist. 1 o'clock. We've definitely been here for a while.

"Maybe we should leave" I said in a soft, whispery voice different my usual one. My hand instantly went up to my throat, and I coughed lightly. He nodded stiffly at me, his mouth in a straight line. I stood up and brushed the dust of the seat of my jeans, then stretched, while secretly looking at Edward from the corner of my eye.

He wouldn't look at me, he just stood there staring at the sun. When I started to move, he kept his distance from me, forever silent. And it stayed that way, even during the whole car ride. I'm not sure if I was grateful for it, or not.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When we got to the house, no one was to be seen. Edward's straight lipped expression turned to a deep frown. Something was wrong. The dizziness I felt before had gotten stronger. I ran deeper into the house, running to the bedroom I shared with my sisters. Bursting the door open, I expected to see them jump me and force me to answer their silly, love-sick questions. Instead, the room was completely empty. On the little side-table next to my bed, there was a note with Jocelyn's flowy handwriting. I walked over to it and picked it up.

_Dear Bella,_

_Where are you? You're with Edward, right? Are you hiding something from us?_

_Anyway dad just called and gave us a pop quiz. He said we all- including the Cullens- had to transport to China immediately. Something about Fairy Civil Rights Movement? Since you and Eddie weren't anywhere to be found, we had to leave you. So Have Fun!_

_P.S: We'll be gone for a week_

_P.S.S: We didn't tell dad we left you, and were not supposed to use our phones, so you can't use it either. Bye!_

I stared at this strange note in my hands. What the hell is Fairy Civil Right Movement? Oh, is that the F.C.R.M dad talked about a few years ago. So their finally getting it done.

Wait a minute… China……Leave… Me and Eddie… week….

When the pieces all came together in my head, I can admit my reaction was a _bit _overdramatic. But they usually are, aren't they? Anyway, I did the first thing that came to mind.

I screamed

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ha-ha. Now wouldn't it just be fair to post everyday with Eddie and Belly?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Day 1…. Well.. Day 1 Afternoon. I mean, they didn't get back to, like, 3 o'clock._

He was there in exactly 3.3 seconds. I know because I was counting how long my scream echoed throughout the house. His face was calm, but his eyes were a different story. Oh… his eyes… They were…were…. NASTY!! Disgusting! He's a vampire Bells, a VAMPIRE. V-A-M-P-I-R-E!!!!!

I took a deep breath to calm down. My heart was threatening to burst out my chest. They couldn't do this to be, they wouldn't..

But they did. I felt lightheaded. I think I'm going to pass out. My throat felt like a dessert, and my face was definitely as hot as one. Am I dehydrated?

"China…. Cullens….. Family… Week….. Alone" I forced out. It was too much, I can't possibly talk anymore. Is this what they call a panic attack? I pointed to the piece of paper that was now on the floor. Confusion briefly passed on his face, but was gone when he had the note in his a hand less than a second later. His mouth formed a little 'o', and his brow straightened with realization. He looked at the letter, then me, then back to the letter again.

"What, this?" he asked me. I was hypervenalating at the moment, so I just nodded uncontrollably. And you know what he did? He smirked! The bastard smirked at me! If I wasn't having a fit I would set his ass on fire! I swear!

"I already knew about this. But I didn't know they would actually leave us. Didn't someone tell you?" he asked, like I wasn't red- faced, and breathing like a bull. I shook my head, my brown hair flying everywhere. Wasn't I supposed to pass out?

His face suddenly turned serious, and he was in front of me in a blink of an eye. I swayed a bit, and he placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I saw his lips moving, but I didn't hear any sound. Just like that, the room stopped spinning.

"What?" I asked him. He frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup, I'm fine." I tried to shimmy out of his grasp, but he held on tighter. Finally he let me go, and I stumbled back, and fell on my ass. He chuckled and tried to cover it with a cough. That was it.

I concentrated on a little space next to his foot. I felt something spark in me, and soon, a smile flame was gradually building. His reaction was totally unexpected.

He jumped back, caught his foot on a rug, did a little twirl, and fell on _his _ass, bringing the flower vase, the table, and the curtain down with him. The water from the vase landed on the fire and soon it was out. He sat up, his hair even messier before, breathing heavily. Not like he needed to.

I laughed. I laughed like I haven't laughed in a while. You know, the ones where you hear something really funny, and you laugh till you can't breath and you lungs hurt. That kind of laugh. He glared at me and stood up brushing himself off. He walked pass me, and I remembered I was still on the floor. Before he could go out of the door, I sent a gust of wind and slammed it shut. He stared at me in confusion. I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"You're seriously going to walk out that door and leave the mess _you_ made still here? I am not your maid, _Eddie_." I said. He growled lightly at me, and I growled right back. But it sounded less intimidating, like a kitten growling at a lion. Whatever.

He smiled a little at my kitten-growl, and turned around.

"I suppose you're right, but you have to help me. It _is_ partly your fault" Damn, he was right; I shrugged and began picking flowers of the ground. The roses were going to wilt if I don't find a place to put them.

Soon we were working together, Edward putting the curtains back up, me using my wind power to pick up pieces of glass from the floor. When I was finished, I put the glass in a small pile on the table, and used my powers to extract the water from the carpet. I didn't know what to do with it, so I just let it hang in the air.

When I turned around, Edward was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. Smirking, I strode up to him and pushed it closed.

"You're goanna catch flies, Eddie." I said. Ha! Take that, Mister Vamp.

"How did you do that?" he asked me. I cocked my head to the side and stared at him. Was he seriously asking me this question?

"How do you read minds?" I asked him. He smiled, and it reached his eyes.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" he asked. I shook my head and sat down on the floor. Stretching my legs, I yawned loudly. Looking around I saw that we were finished, and the room looked pretty normal. Except the broken glass and floating water, of course.

"No. I really do want to know" I said honestly. I was curious. He ran his hand through his bronze hair and sighed, but sat across from me anyway.

"What do you want to know?" he asked. I racked through my mind for a question that didn't make me seem like a complete idiot. Aha! Got one!

"How does it work? I mean, can you control who you hear, o do you just hear everyone at the same time?" he looked at me for a moment, before answering.

"In a way. I hear everyone at the same time; but it is nothing but a murmur. Compare it to as if you were in a library, engrossed in a book. You hear voices around you but you do not focus on them. But if there is a voice that is unique I might hear it louder than others" he said. Before he was done talking, I came up with another question.

"You can't read my mind, can you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Does it frustrate you? I mean, usually you know what everyone is thinking, but now you don't. It must be irritating." He nodded, but still kept his mouth closed. It was silent for a few minuets because I had run out of questions. The time I had been dreading was here.

"How do yours work? Your powers, of course." He asked. I winced slightly. He noticed that immediately, and questioned me with his eyes. I sighed and began my story.

"Sorry, it's just that my power doesn't bring back any pleasant memories. That's due to the fact that when I was just learning about them, I usually got myself hurt somehow. It's really embarrassing. So far I almost got myself drowned, burned, caught in a tornado, and falling through a surface crack. Once, our neighbor said she swears she wishes never moved from Albuquerque. Something about Idaho being a Natural Disaster War Zone" Sadly, it was all true. After the last two ones, we had to move. Father even said it was difficult having to move every month.

Of course Edward laughed. He laughs at everything I say. I know I'm not _that_ humorous. And am I the only one who finds t a bit weird that after actively avoiding me for a while, he finally acts like we've been friends for years. While I'm doing my little rant, Edward is doubling over, shaking with silent laughter.

"Stupid Vampire" I muttered under my breath. He stopped and stared at me, mirth still swimming in his eyes.

"Klutzy Witch" he said with a smirk. I smirked right back at him.

"I'm a Mage."

"Whatever."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Day 1. 7:00_

I stood in the middle of the kitchen, debating whether to have spaghetti or lasagna. Edward was leaned over the counter, watching me with curious eyes. We finished cleaning at about five, including the time it took me to find another vase. Then we talked to about 6: 45. The only reason we stopped was because my stomach reminded me I needed to eat. Though I would probably never admit it out loud, the talk we had was… nice. I think I liked him just a bit more. Maybe we could even be friends.

"_And if you told Karston that?"_ Oh, shut it.

I decided to have spaghetti. It was the quickest to make. I decided to make the sauce from scratch using dad's old recipe. If I'm correct, it should be on my phone, under recipes. I pulled the blue device from my back pocket, and placed it on the middle of the counter. Edward raised one eyebrow question.

"Back up" I told him. I positioned my hands over the phone and took a deep breath.

"_Strenuus"_ I said. The phone dimly glowed a bright blue. A hologram of a globe floated up. In the middle was a symbol: A nightingale surrounded by small rings of gold. That was the symbol of the Imperial. All of their guard had that symbol tattooed somewhere on their body. Edward's eyes got slightly wider, and his mouth sagged a bit. I chuckled softly.

"Recipes" I said loud and clearly. The globe changed to a cook book. I smiled slightly and motioned with my hands, similar to how a person would turn pages of a book. The page turned by itself. Soon I got to the section that was titled: _Family Recipes_.

"_Please state Family Name" _A female voice said.

"Swan" I stated. The book glowed for a minute, before changing to a different one entirely. This one was slightly more worn, and the title was: _Swan Family Recipes_, and there was a picture of a swan on the front. Edward's eyes were bright with wonder. His hand reached out to touch it, but quickly pulled it back.

"Go on" I urged. His looked at me for confirmation, then lightly touched the hologram. It shimmered for a moment, but still stayed solid. His eyes widened even more, and he pulled his hand back with a grasp.

"I-It's cold" he said. I smiled even wider and nodded. Father once said that wherever the source of magic comes from, it's probably cold there.

I turned until I got to sauces.

_Aha_. Spaghetti sauce. The recipe was at the top of the page. All the recipes were minimized, so I lightly touched it to enlarge it. Think of it like a touch screen. Witches and Wizards had found a way to use magic like how regular people use electricity. It was only _way_ better.

Edward had moved behind me. I felt his cold chin on my shoulder, marble-like arms trapping me as he placed them on the counter, steadying himself. I felt suddenly stiff, and I prayed to God that he didn't notice it.

"How does this work" he asked me, his cool breath blowing in my ear.

"Ummm. Magic. Think of an improved version of electricity."

"Do you think I could give Alice one for Christmas?" That was a strange question. He must have noticed my confusion, because he chuckled, and I felt it vibrate through his body. I shivered slightly.

"Think of how fast she can buy clothes online" that made since, and soon I was laughing too. When I was done, I tilted my head back to look at him. I met with liquid gold. I stared for a few seconds, before remembering what I was upposed to say.

"So, do you want to help me make this?" I asked. His nose crinkled in disgust, and then I remembered what dad had said. Apparently, to vampires, human food smells and tastes like shit. I smirked at him.

"Well?" I asked, tapping my foot in fake anticipation. He rolled his eyes, but let me go and stood a few feet away.

"Fine" he muttered. I smiled and turned back to the recipe. We needed tomatoes, basil, oregano, and a few other things. I saw most of it, but not all.

"Do you have any oregano?" I asked. He shook his head and I sighed. Guess we were going to the market. I turned and trudged out of the kitchen, Edward hot on my tail. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I suddenly turned to him, making him step back a little.

"Get dressed" I told him" We have to go on a little trip."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Day 1. 7:45_

I threw on a pair of dark jeans and a black hoodie. In California that would have been enough, maybe a bit too much, but here it was so cold. I was forced to put a blue blouse on underneath. I left my hair out, but brushed it very quickly. I rummaged through my small closet until I found a pair of black boots. By the time I got downstairs, Edward was there. I laughed out loud when I saw what he was wearing. He looked at me strangely until my laughter subsided.

"We match" I said, motioning between us. He smiled a crooked smile he had early this morning. I am sad to say I actually couldn't feel my legs for a few seconds.

"So, are we taking the Volvo, right?" I asked, and he nodded.

"So, it's the silver car, right" he nodded.

"So it's yours, right" he once again nodded. My plan was working….

"So, I'm driving, right" he nodded. Ha! It worked. I tried to snatch the keys out his hand, but he didn't let go.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm taking the keys" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Because, you just said I could drive" I tried to pull the keys again, but he wouldn't let me.

"But, it's _my_ car". I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side. I looked him up and down and said:

"Do I_ look_ like I give a damn?"

He put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. I took that moment to snatch the keys out of his hand, and pranced toads the door.

"C'mon. The store is going to close soon" he shook his head, but followed me anyway. Bella=1 Eddie=0

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Day 1 .8:15._

After a nerve-wracking drive (Edward had yelled at me several times for driving to slow) we had finally reached the supermarket. I decided to pick up a few extra things. I was going to use the monthly allowance Dad was required to give us.

"Get us a basket" I told Edward, to which he complied.

"Do you have any Vanilla?" I asked him when we passed it. He shook his head no, so I picked up a large bottle and placed it in the basket I was carrying on my arm. S far I had the oregano, a bag of chicken, chicken breast, and several other things. When we passed the frozen food Isle, I picked up a box of potato skins. Before I could put it in, Edward snatched from me. He was silently reading something on the back.

"Do you now fattening this is" he asked me.

"Yeah, but Jared loves them" I said. He shook his head, but put it in any way. We were quiet for a few minuets, and I stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. I had a strange feeling, one I never had before. It was nice, but still strange. Edward and I… What exactly were we? Friends, Acquaintances…. Deep in my mind there was a word, but I would never let myself think that.

"_Never"_.

I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me, so I didn't notice the yellow sign. I only realized something was wrong when I felt like I was in the air, and when I saw the ground racing towards me. I closed my eyes, and waited for the familiar impact of falling. I was probably going to knock out a tooth, break my nose. And there would be blood everywhere. I passed out at the smell of blood. And God knows what will happen to Edward. Hopefully he will get away in time.

How come I haven't hit the floor yet? I opened my eyes, was staring into a sea of gold. Edward. He caught me, and his arms were wrapped tight around me. The basket was on the floor, the contents scattered on the floor. I felt my face warm up, and knew my face was practically glowing. He was getting ready to say something, but was interrupted by this annoying, nasally voice.

"Eddie? Is that you?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I looked up to see a girl with blonde, corn silk-like hair, and green, fishy eyes. She was twirling a piece of hair around her finger, and biting her lip. It took me a few seconds to realize she was trying to be sexy I tried to wiggle out of Edward's embrace, and he let go, but still held on to my hand. The girl glared at our connection. When I looked up at him, his jaw was strained, his lips in a tight line. The girl tore her eyes away from him to glare at me. What the hell did I do? After trying to intimidate me, she turned her attention back to _Eddie_.

"Eddie, that _is_ you, isn't it? I called you, like, ten times but you never answered. Is your phone, like, dead or something?" My God. I think my IQ just dropped 10 points. I unconsciously stepped closer to Edward.

"H-Hello, Lauren" Edward said in a rough voice. If velvet could be rough. _Lauren_ glared at me once more. A look of hatred was written all over her face when she looked at our hands again. She flipped her hair, and rolled her eyes.

"So, who is this? Your relative, or something?" Edward was about to say something, but couldn't come up with anything. I decided that I have to help him. One thing came up in my mind….. Ohhh, Edward you are _so_ goanna have to pay me back for this one.

"I'm his girlfriend".

Lauren stopped and stared at me. So did Edward.

"You _so_ owe me" I whispered, too low for Lauren to hear, but loud enough for Edward. A smile broke out on his face.

"Is that true, Eddie?" she asked. Edward frowned at the name, but nodded anyway. She stood there for a while, before doing something we didn't expect.

She laughed. Her nasally laughed echoed throughout the otherwise quiet store. A man in one of those electric chairs paused to look at us. He shook his head and kept on going.

"I don't believe you" she said, smirking.

"And that's because…?" I asked.

"Like, who takes their girlfriend to a market for a date?"

"We're only here to get groceries, because _I'm_ spending the night over at his house." I retorted. I saw her falter a bit, but she came back.

"Prove it" she said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Prove I'm staying over at his house?" she had the nerve to roll her eyes.

"No, idiot, prove you're dating. Kiss him" What the hell is up with her?

"We don't have to prove anything to you!" I yelled. She laughed again.

"That just proves you're lying"

My fists were balled up at my sides. I was so ready to pummel her. In fact, I was going to jump when Edward grabbed my hand. His eyes were determined. He wasn't going to……was he?

He lightly grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards. 'Sorry' he mouthed.

He got closer. I could practically taste him on my tongue. His sweet breath fanned over my face, urging me to close my eyes. I gave in. I heard him mutter something, but it was too quiet for my ears to hear. But I wasn't worried about that now.

We kissed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_HAHAHAHA!!! Finally, they did it. Oh how sweet. What do you think Edward said? Now, don't worry. I'm not going to end it here! ;)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Before I realized what I was doing, My arms were wrapped around his neck. He stiffened, but loosened up a bit, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I didn't notice Lauren's frustrated cry. I didn't even see her as she tromped past us. I was only focused on Edward. I moaned softly into his mouth. This was better than I imagined.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I ignored it, until the person coughed loudly. I felt Edward smile against my lips, and disentangle himself from me. We turned to see a middle-aged woman, more than likely the manager, tapping her foot in impatience.

"This is a public area" she whispered loudly" There a children here. I smiled sheepishly and muttered a sorry. Edward helped me pick up the groceries from the floor, and we quickly checked them out. While we were walking through the parking lot, Edward suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. He buried his face in my neck, and I could feel his cool lips on my suddenly scorching skin

"Is Lauren around?" I asked. He shook his head, but still didn't move.

"So who is driving" he lifted his head and smirked. I sighed, but handed over the keys to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Day 1. 8:56_

"So who was that?" I asked. Edward sat down in a chair and watched me while I cut the tomatoes.

"Who?"

"That Lauren chick." He laughed.

" Lauren Mallory. A girl at my school."

"So, is she you're girlfriend or something?"

"No, but she tries to be." For some reason that made me feel relieved.

"You gave her your phone number?" I asked while I stirred the noodles. Edward laughed even louder, and tilted his chair back.

"It was a fake number." I laughed with him. All that was left was for the sauce to finish. I wiped my hands on a dish rag, and approached Edward. I planned to sit on the floor, but he pulled me down onto his lap. Once again he rested in the nook of my neck, and breathed deeply.

"Isn't this a bit awkward for you?" I asked him. He was silent for a moment.

"In a way. By staying around you, my control has greatly improved. You still smell mouthwatering, but I am not at the point where I want to jump you."

"Why do you smelling me, then?"

"Think of it as enjoying the banquet, but resisting the wine".

We were silent after that. I leaned back into his chest, and his arms tightened in response. It was pretty comfortable here. Edward's thumb traced random circles on my hip, and I contently closed my eyes. His sweet smell engulfed and I felt myself slowly going under. He began to hum an unfamiliar lullaby, but it was still nice. His cool lips were on my ear, humming softly. Before I went under, I heard him whisper something that sounded like what he said in the supermarket, but I couldn't her him. Before I knew it, I fell asleep, the food long forgotten.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Day 2 . 9:30_

When I woke up, I noticed two things were wrong. First of all, I was in my bed. Last time I checked, I was making dinner. Second of all, there was somebody next to me. Somebody who just happened to be a drop-dead ( Ha-ha get it? Dead?) Gorgeous vampire, one who seemed to have taken a liking to me. One who, for some reason, will not tell me whatever he is hiding about me being his singer.

I forced my eyes open, and saw Edward looking at me with a small smile on his face. I found myself smiling back.

"Hi" he whispered his voice huskier than usual.

"Hi" I whispered back. He looked very happy, but his eyes were darker than usual.

"When was the last time you hunted? " I asked him.

"Day before yesterday." Wait, that didn't make any sense. I decided to drop it anyway. I tried to sit up, but his arms created a snare around me. As much as I squirmed he refused to let go. Finally I gave up.

"I really need a human moment" I told him. His face was tight with confusion. I lifted my finger up, and softened the wrinkle between his brows. His face softened when it dawned on him. He let me go and I stretched.

Hopping from bed, I landed on the floor, wobbling a bit. Looking at him, I saw he looked very calm. I smiled at him. Did he stay with me all night?

"Go do what you have to do" he said" I have to tell you something when you get downstairs." He was suddenly serious. I found myself thinking again that he was bipolar. I rolled my eyes in response, but did what he said anyway. I felt his eyes follow me as I went to the drawer to get some clothes. I pulled out a blue blouse and a red one. Which one should I wear?

"Pick the blue one" he said softly, I turned to look at him. He was smiling sheepishly.

"You look nice in blue." I gave him a small smile in put the red one back.

Finally I had all my clothes balled up. I clutched them tightly to my chest, and ran towards the bathroom, eager for whatever Edward had to tell me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. The white skirt flew around me, my hair flying. I decided to dress old fashioned, so I put on the blouse, a long whit skirt, and some blue slippers. I had my hair tied back with a blue bow. I don't like make-up, so I didn't put any on.

When I hit the bottom, my nose was assaulted with the aroma of eggs and bacon. I followed my nose to the kitchen, where Edward was over the stove cooking. He was wearing a pink apron that was way too small for him, but it looked cute.

"What's this?" I teased. Edward rolled his eyes, but smiled. I walked over t him and stared at what he was cooking. No Freaking' Way! What he was cooking looked normal enough, but it looked better then when I made it! Damn him and his super freaky Vampire Powers. Says the 117 year old witch…. Well, mage.

I sat down in a chair, and Edward set a plate down in front of me. He pulled the chair across from me out, lightly scraping the floor. Watching me devour the food, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"How can you stand eating that? It smells absolutely revolting" I shrugged. Well, it smelled good to me.

I managed to chow down the food in 15 minuets, a personal record. Before I could lift a finger, Edward already had the dished washed and placed in the cupboard, and was sitting back in his seat. I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest. I balanced the chair on two legs.

"So," I started" What have you been hiding from me?" he took a deep breath and spilled the secret he has been keeping from me.

"Remember when we were on the beach, and I told you how Vampires were ordered to kill our singers?" I nodded, so he continued" Well, there is more to it. Do you know what an immortal child is?"

I wracked through my brain, searching through all the information dad has given us.

"An immortal child is when a Vampire bites a kid, right? I think it's illegal or something." Edward nodded.

"There is also one other way to create a immortal child. That is when a vampire impregnates a human, or vive-versa." He sighed again. This time, he took my hands in his" B-Bella. What I am trying to tell you is that we were ordered to kill our singers. That was to avoid the risk of creating an immortal child." I stared at him in confusion.

"But why would you have to kill only your singer?" I asked him" Isn't there a chance of you impregnating any other human? Edward, what are you keeping from me?".

"Bella" his voice was strained" Nine times out of ten, a vampire mated with their singer. There was a bond connecting them that could only be separated by death. This was called being soul mates".

I felt my mouth go dry. His grip on my hands tightened. The blood drained from my face. Don't tell me he was going to say…..

"Bella, I think you're my soul mate."

The chair fell backwards, taking me with it. Edward was so surprised that he let go of my hands. I felt my head connect to the floor, and I was numb all over. There was something sticky forming a puddle beneath me. I heard Edward scream something, before it all went black.

"_Bella!!!_"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Hah, Hah! Cliffy!_


	12. Chapter 12

Oh, damn this story is old.

Well, I would just like to say sorry about lack of updating- I just completely lost interest in the Twilight fandom because now the story bores me... Plus, this story is.. well.. Bad. Very, very bad.

Of course, I was new when I starting writing this, but that really does't change anything. If I was to ever pick it up again, I would scrap it and start over. So, sorry for everyone who was waiting for me to update, so... Yeah.

Well, I'm out!


End file.
